The present invention pertains generally to devices for opening nutshells.
In the prior art are a wide variety of devices, commonly referred to as nutcrackers. Typically such cracking devices include a lever for imparting loads to the nutshell. Often not only is the shell fractured but the nut meat is broken into small pieces. Certain nuts, as for example the macadamia nut, are difficult to crack without crushing or breaking the nut kernel.